Aditine din Marai Two Wings
Description Character Name: Aditine din Marai Two Wings Title: Windfinder to the Wavemistress of Clan Shodein Handle: Claireducky Division: Freelanders Age: 115 Gender: Female Physical Description: 5’6”, 140 lbs, caramel skin, long black curly hair, dark brown eyes. Delicate features, has 6 hoops in each ear, and her honor chain from ear to nose jingles with many medallions of service and bravery. Tattoos of her clan and line sprinkle her hands and arms. Place of Birth/Raising: Aile Jafar Character History: Aditine held the scent box to her nose and grimaced. Ebou Dar was not a particularly dirty port, but the smell of the Rahad wafted through the town to Aditine. Any port town held unpleasant smells, especially compared to the clean smell of the salt on the open water. She watched Lorosa cross the deck, her face a stormcloud. The dour woman was angry about something, and it appeared she was going to take her ire out on Aditine yet again. Aditine could not believe sometimes that she was the Windfinder to the Wavemistress of Clan Shodein, yet it was truth. As that daughter of the sands Lorosa approached, Aditine sighed and leaned against the foredeck’s railing. It was nice being in charge of all the Windfinders of Shodein, yet it came with a price. Sometimes she thought she would give anything to be back in the happier times of her youth. Aditine was born on the deck of Fartraveler, the skimmer her father and mother served on. Her mother was a simple deckhand, hauling lines and trimming sail. Her father was the Cargomaster of the small ship, but the love between them was true despite the disparity of their ranks. The girl grew up fast and strong, bare feet calloused by age 3 from running across the deck underfoot of the crew members. By the time she was 5, she was coiling rope, stacking oars, and learning the ways of running a ship. At the age of twelve, Aditine was tested like all young Sea Folk women for the skills to become a Windfinder. She demonstrated her knowledge of compass, sextant and sounding line. When that had been completed, a Windfinder held a tiny flame in the palm of her hand while asking Aditine to concentrate on it. After what seemed like forever, Aditine felt a tiny resonance in her mind as if she WAS the flame. The hard faced woman looked down at her and let a smile pass her face for a moment. “You will be a fine Windfinder one day, girl. Now get your things ready, you will be coming with me now.” For 15 years, Aditine was trained in the ways of being a Windfinder. Her apprenticeship was long, and Maraine was a hard mistress, but she finally was deemed worthy of guiding a ship herself. For the next three decades, Aditine worked hard and guided true; she saved many a ship from his last embrace of the sea in the Cemarros storms off the southern coast of Illian. At the age of 85 she transferred to the decks of Zephyr. The raker was under his first command by Lorosa din Keida, who was a newly raised Shipmistress at the age of 22. Over the next 30 years, the two women worked together to make Zephyr the best trading vessel in the Aryth Ocean. They advanced in rank as a team, despite their personal animosity for each other. Now with Lorosa at the age of 52 and Aditine 115, they ruled Clan Shodein together. Aditine came back to the present when Lorosa reached the railing next to her. Standing straight, she saluted the Wavemistress and cast her eyes back at the harbor mouth. Light, she would be glad to be rid of this place. Category:Sea Folk Bios Category:Biographies